piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carina Smyth
Carina Smyth was an astronomer and horologist around the middle of the 18th century. A daughter of the infamous pirate Hector Barbossa she was left as an infant at the orphanage in England where she grew up without knowing the truth about her origin. With the mysterious diary of Galileo Galilei being her only link to her past Carina became a brilliant thinker, a woman ahead of her time. As a young girl she found employment as a maid at Hanover Hall where she developed interests in astronomy, time, and mathematics. Though women had no right to study at university in her time, Carina fought to prove herself as a scientist and show the world that her knowledge came from hard work and not witchery. She eventually decided to find the Map No Man Can Read and the mythical Trident of Poseidon, hoping to unravel the mystery of where she came from, and discover who she was truly meant to be. Sailing for the Caribbean she found herself in the middle of the dangerous Quest for the Trident of Poseidon where she would encounter the young sailor Henry Turner and the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow. Biography Early Life Carina Smyth was born in 1732. Her father, Hector Barbossa (believing himself unworthy to be a parent) left her to an orphanage after her mother Margaret Smyth died of unknown causes. It's likely she was a baby then as she had no memory of him as her father. She was left outside the orphanage with a diary with a ruby on it and a name, "Carina Smyth". Inside of the diary there were many important astronomy dates who could lead her to the Trident of Poseidon. As Carina grew up, she assumed her father to be a man of science as the book was what motivated her to become a horologist and astronomer. She sought to find the treasure that couldn't be found but in reality hoped to find her long lost father.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Quest for the Trident of Poseidon The Occhiolino While on the voyage to Saint Martin, Carina used information in the Diary for constructing an Occhiolino, an invention of Galileo Galilei's. The Occhiolino had "the power to uncover 'the secret of things' for whomever uses it," which she took to mean a magnifying aid. Carina finished completing the device when her ship arrived at Saint Martin, using a doorknob given to her by the ship's cook as the last piece. While explaining the function of the device to the disinterested cook, Carina was overheard by two local thieves, Gan and Jan, who subsequently stole it from her.The Secret of Galileo's Diary Losing them in the crowd, Carina berated herself for talking about the Occhiolino out loud, until she observed unusual carriage tracks. The deeper ruts indicated that two men had boarded it while it passed. Catching up to the carriage, owned by a couple named George and Margaret, Carina found that Gan and Jan were indeed inside. She demanded the return of the Occhiolino. When the thieves pulled guns, the shots alarmed the horses, causing the carriage to careen out out of control. Carina managed to reclaim the Occhiolino, but Jan stole her journal when he and Gan jumped the carriage prior to it running off a bridge. Having lost her most precious possession and unsure of where the thieves had fled to, Carina used the Occhiolino to examine a torn piece of Jan's shirt, discovering pieces of peppercorn on it. Using that clue, Carina found them in a spice shop discussing what to do with their prize. Carina confronted them a second time to claim her property. While the thieves had lost their pistols, they still had swords. However, the swords flew through the air for Carina to catch them. Believing that she was using witchcraft, Gan and Jan fled, leaving Carina her journal. In the process of their escape, they stepped on and broke the Occhiolino. While sad that the magnifier was ruined, Carina was relieved to have her journal back. A young girl who had witnessed the scene assumed that Carina was, in fact a witch, made herself known, asking to be taught. Carina revealed that it was actually science; she had used magnets to make the metal swords fly out of their owner's hands. Giving the magnets to the girl and reminding her of how science can improve lives, Carina resumed her mission. A Witch Wanting to find Swift and Sons Chart House for supplies she would need to study the blood moon that would lead her to the Map That No Man Can Read, Carina asked a solider for directions. When the solider scoffed to know why she, as a woman, would want to find that establishment, Carina made the mistake of telling the truth; that she was a scientist and had been studying the stars her whole life. Immediately branded as a witch, since they saw the theme of the blood moon and this fascination to find the famous trident of Poseidon as supernatural, she was forced to flee, spending weeks on the run while evading and getting into skirmishes with the authorities until she was finally captured.The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth Escape Carina was visited by a clerk and while talking she confesses that she managed to pick the lock before she escapes the cell and runs out. Carina later disguises herself as a nun and approaches the arrested Henry Turner and asked him for information about the Trident of Poseidon. Though she disbelieves his story of dealing with the dead, she says he must help her before she frees him and runs after being recognized. Both of them are then chased by British soldiers and go their separate ways for the time being. Avoiding Capture Carina managed to elude the guards by hiding in an astronomer's shop where she worked with the equipment inside before she is found by the shop's owner. He accuses her of being a witch which she defends until Jack Sparrow arrives and helped her in eluding the guards though she screams at the pirate for his actions. Carina then runs away but is soon captured by the guards, later being sentenced to execution for her "crimes". Allying with Pirates At the execution site, Carina was to be hanged and after being asked to speak her last words. Carina used them to insult the crowd for their stupidity by stating she was astronomer but her speech was cut off by the recently captured Jack Sparrow resulting in an argument which ends with her telling the executioners to kill him first. However, their bickering annoyed the crowd who demanded for both their deaths at the same but Henry Turner arrived distracting the guards before Jack's crew arrived to help him. Carina kicked her executioner off the platform just as Scrum who was fighting a guard arrives nearly knocks the lever to the rope down. After Scrum defeats the guard she thanks him but accidentally releases it. Carina falls through but is caught by Henry who catches her and asks for her aid in his quest, which she reluctantly agrees. John Scarfield tried to shoot Henry so that both of them would die, but they were saved by Jack and Henry freed Carina. With the pirates, Carina fled the area. Journey aboard the Dying Gull Making their way to the Dying Gull, Carina criticized the ship which was still ashore but stopped as the ship prepared to set sail though they have a hitch, the ship makes its voyage. During the journey, Jack has Carina and Henry tied to the mast before Jack tries to get the map to the Trident from Carina, threatening the life of Henry if she doesn't comply aware she might have feeling for him. Jack has his men throw Henry overboard and after he gets the information, he reveals Henry was thrown in a lifeboat tied to the ship to Carina's irritation. When the Silent Mary started to pursue them, Carina called the pirates stupid for believing in ghosts and was mad when Jack allowed his crew to lead a mutiny against him. On a rowboat, she was still annoyed and before reaching land Carina decided to save herself and discarded her dress having realized that the men on the other ship were after Jack and dived into the water. Making it ashore, she saw Armando Salazar and his horde of undead soldiers becoming terrified at the sight of ghosts and realizing they were quite real after all. At a lost of words of seeing the supernatural, Carina ran into the forest screaming where she was caught in a net. Hangman's Bay As Carina called out for help, she saw Henry and Jack approaching her and asked them to free her but they were captured in a net as well. Afterwards, three men arrived and knocked out Jack while taking him and his companions to their leader Pig Kelly. When Jake awoke, he found Carina and Henry tied up as Kelly forced Jack who owed him a large debt to marry his sister Beatrice Kelly as a way to pay it off. Kelly also forced Carina to serve as the bride's maid and Henry the best man, though Jack was unwilling to do so even under the threat of death but inadvertently said "I do" once Carina and Henry pointed out it wasn't legal. However, before the kiss can occur, the wedding is halted by the arrival of Hector Barbossa who dispatches Kelly and his men freeing Carina and her companions. Barbossa then used Sword of Triton to release the Black Pearl from imprisonment in a bottle as Carina watched in awe as the ship grew to its natural size. Sailing the Black Pearl Upon Barbossa establishing captaincy of the vessel, Carina and Henry were tied to the wooden stand for ship's bell. As the ship sailed, Carina's warned Barbossa that his maps were incomplete but her pleas were ignored though Henry supported her. However, after some time he realized he needed her help so he released her and Henry allowing Carina to take the helm to locate the Black rock island by using the stars as a map. As she guided the ship, Carina listed all the unbelievable things she has witnessed with ghosts and a shrunken ship that grew to natural size, stating there was no scientific explanation that could explain this. As Henry kept lookout, he told her all the myths of the sea were real, jokingly telling her to admit that she was wrong but Carina retorted she merely had doubts. Henry called her out on this apology but she stated he had to apologize for putting her life in danger with said myths as Henry stated they were something she now believed in apologizing for it, she accepted this causing him to realized he walked into her hands and leaves as she stated he saw things her way. Meeting Hector Barbossa Carina continued sailing as Barbossa approached her, he notices that Smyth was carrying the diary of Galileo Galilei, an object that he had once possessed. While discussing its origin with Smyth and how she got it from her father, she slapped him after he mentions the ruby was stolen and her father was a thief. Carina defended her father as a man of science as Barbossa realized that she was named after the star known as Carina and walked off. Very soon, the Essex approached intent on attacking but they were easily wiped out by the Silent Mary which attacked the Pearl. In the midst of the battle, she spotted Black rock island as Salazar knew he couldn't tread land and instead kidnapped Henry to Carina's shock as she screamed his name. Arrival on Black Rock Island After arriving on the island, Carina reminded them that they needed to save Henry as Barbossa stated they needed the trident to save Henry. As they transverse the island, Carina remarked to Jack on how beautiful it was as Jack questioned if she meant the rocks but is told that the island was a reflection of the heavens that her father wanted her to find. Finding the Trident After the sea split in half, Jack and Carina fell along way before they discovered the Tomb of Poseidon. There they located the Trident of Poseidon, going up to the item Carina attempted to remove the trident but they came under attack by Salazar who possessed Henry's body and they were unable to defeat him without harming Henry in the process. Salazar soon obtained the Trident separating him from Turner's body allowing Carina to tend to the unconscious Henry. After he awoke, the two witnessed Salazar tormenting Jack by throwing him around in the water where his men tried to drown him. Carina was able to remind Henry on how to break all the curses at sea which would be possible by destroying the trident. After Henry was able to break the Trident, Salazar and his entire crew to turn back into their human forms, but the trio soon realized that the split sea was slowly coming to a close, and they were right in the middle. When all had seemed lost, Carina and the others noticed Barbossa swinging in from the Pearl's anchor, urging them all to climb. Meeting her Father After climbing aboard, she was able to slowly make her way up, but would soon lose her grasp of the anchor and began falling back down toward the sea. Fortunately, Barbossa was able to catch her just before she fell any further. Looking into the eyes of her savior and seeing a tattoo on his arm which matched the schematics on her diary, she asked him who she was to him. Barbossa then replied that she was "Treasure", as she finally realized who she was and who was holding her by her arm, she couldn't help but know that she had finally found what had been lost to her for so many years, her father. As Barbossa held on to her, he noticed that Salazar was scaling the anchor and making his way toward Carina with his sword drawn, ready to kill her. After telling his daughter to grab hold of the anchor, Jack had Hector tossed Hector Henry's sword and he promptly let go of the anchor, allowing himself to fall and piercing Salazar through the back with his blade on his way down, causing the Spaniard and his two remaining crewmates to fall down to the depths of the closing sea, but not before Salazar landed face first on the anchor, killing him. As Carina stared into the eyes of her father, she watched helplessly as he fell toward the colliding waters below. After gazing at each other one last time, Barbossa was soon washed away by the rushing sea, out of Carina's sight, to her dismay and grief. Carina Barbossa Still comprehending what was happening, she was given very little time to think, for the sea then closed in on her, Henry and Jack. The crew of the Black Pearl raised the anchor and out came the three heroes from the water. As Carina made her way aboard the Pearl, all the events began to fully sink in. Her eyes filled with tears as she was finally able to piece everything together and comprehend what had just happened. As the entire crew mourned the sacrifice of Hector Barbossa, Jack noticed Henry watching Carina's sad expression and gave him Carina's diary so that he could win her over. With that, Henry approached Carina by asking if she was alright but she stated that she didn't know as she lamented that for a moment she had everything (her father), only for it to be gone again. Henry told her not everything as he returned the book and she happily accepted his gesture since the book was given to her by her father, as Henry called her "Miss Smyth". Carina then smiled at Henry before she corrected him on his previous statement, by telling him that her name was "Barbossa". Life with Henry The sea had finally been tamed and all was calm as the Pearl sailed back to Henry's home, where Henry and Carina were dropped off. They walked together, as Henry acknowledged Jack may have been right about how he felt about Carina and tried to kiss her though she slapped him for it, jokingly thinking that he was still possessed. He forgives her and they share banter before Henry kisses her, a sentiment that she soon returns before they smile at each other. She then watches as Henry met with his father, after years of not seeing him. Carina stood beside Henry as they grasped hands, when Henry's mother emerged from the hills and ran towards her husband. The two smiled at Henry's parents finally being able to reunite. Her further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Carina is vastly intelligent having studied astronomy and science for many years. She dislikes people calling her a witch and the stupidity or ignorance of those who disbelieve her research, like much of the town of Saint Martin. She originally did not believe in the supernatural, legends or ghost stories however, this changed when she saw Armando Salazar and his undead crew up close. Seeing that ghosts were in front of her, she became rather shocked at the sight and ran away screaming that such things existed. Her shock further increased after she witnessed the Black Pearl being released from a bottle. She eventually came to terms with it and slowly accepted that not all things can have a scientific explanation. Carina had a deep longing to meet her father after having been placed in an orphanage at a young age. She didn't like her father's legacy being sullied, as shown when she slapped Hector Barbossa for calling him a thief. However, upon learning that he was actually her father she accepted it after he referred to her as treasure when saving her. After his heroic death, she changed her name to Carina Barbossa to honor his memory. Following an adventure with him, she fell in love with Henry Turner after she saw he had a similar relationship with his father. Through Henry, Carina saw the world beyond the scientific theories and opened her eyes to the supernatural. Equipment and skills She has been seen to possess keen intelligence of astronomy. She is thus regarded a witch by the people. She also possesses great boldness as she entered a geographer's place and corrected his telescope while she was being pursued by soldiers. She is skilled at picking locks, as she was able to successfully open the lock to her jail cell and escape the guards. Behind the scenes *Carina Smyth was played by Kaya Scodelario in Dead Men Tell No Tales. *Before Kaya Scodelario was cast, Gabriella Wilde, Alexandra Dowling, Jenna Thiam and Lucy Boynton were all considered to play Carina Smyth.Kaya Scodelario Boards Disney’s ‘Pirates of the Caribbean 5’ at Variety *One of the ideas for the second Pirates of the Caribbean film featured Barbossa’s daughter seeking revenge for the death of her father at Isla de Muerta. However, the Dead Man's Chest script was chosen instead and the idea of Barbossa's daughter ended up in Dead Men Tell No Tales.Pirates of the Caribbean 2 & 3 - news and rumors page 1 at Oh Johnny! *Terry Rossio, writer of the first four ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films and who worked on an early draft of Dead Men Tell No Tales, acknowledged that he was not involved in writing a draft featuring the daughters and sons of any main character.2020 Interview with Terry Rossio This suggests that Carina was created and developed by Jeff Nathanson. *In earlier drafts of the script for Dead Men Tell No Tales, Carina Smyth was a beautiful woman in her late 30s and the love interest of Jack Sparrow. Nicole Kidman was even rumored for the part. However, when Scodelario was cast, it was decided to have her as Henry Turner's love interest instead of Sparrow's. *In an interview, Kaya Scodelario confirmed that she was allowed to create Carina's backstory, which included her being left at an orphanage very young and forced to survive in her own, even admitting the similarities between Carina and Elizabeth Swann.Kaya Scodelario Explains How Her Pirates 5 Character Is Different at Screen Rant The previously mentioned backstory was further explored and expanded in Meredith Rusu's novel The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth. *In the early concept art of Jeremy Love, Carina Smyth was meant to wear pirate clothes, nearly resembling Elizabeth Swann's clothes at Isla Cruces in Dead Man's Chest, at the Black rock island following the race between the Black Pearl and the Silent Mary.Selected images from my time on Pirates of the Caribbean – Dead Men Tell No Tales. at JL Appearances *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''The Secret of Galileo's Diary'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Gods and Ghosts M'' Notes and references de:Carina Smyth es:Carina Smyth fr:Carina Smyth it:Carina Smyth ja:カリーナ・スミス ru:Карина Смит Category:Females Category:Scientists Category:Helmsmen Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Hector Barbossa's family Category:Maids